


Locked Out

by Totallyawesomeharry



Series: Drabbles and prompts [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: AND THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED!, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, First Meetings, Fluff, Grindr, M/M, Meet-Cute, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, but ive never got to use that tag before and i really wanted to, with a gentle shove from sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallyawesomeharry/pseuds/Totallyawesomeharry
Summary: From this prompt on tumblr: https://totallyawesomeharry.tumblr.com/post/624910775770890240/and-they-say-grindr-is-a-hookup-app-imagine-yourand from snarkyhag tags: #someone Klaine this please #Kurt is locked out of the loft #he works late at the diner and Rachel puts her phone on silent and doesn’t answer when she goes to bed #Blam live downstairs #they are up late watching a movie and Sam sees the alert go off on Blaine’s phone #and he starts to answer when Blaine rips the phone out of his hands just in time #he’s seen the guy on his locations but didn’t want to mess with a neighbor #albeit a very cute neighbor #hijinks ensue #sexy and awkward and dorky hijinksless of the hijinks than prompted, more meet cute one shot.Kurt has forgotten his keys and rachel wont pick up, as as a last resort he messages the hot neighbour he has a crush on through grinder to come let him in.Rated teen and up for swear words.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Drabbles and prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470350
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Locked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have other stories that would have appreciated my time working on? Yes. Do i regret spending my time writing this? Absolutely not. 
> 
> Disclaimer; i have never seen starwars (i know, but im sure you can get over the shock!) and i have never used grindr (surprise surprise), so i apologize for any inaccuracies. It’s fiction, i claim artistic licence over these sorts of things!  
> Also, written and posted in less than three hours, so apologies for any typos or grammar issues. if you spot one please let me know and i will try to correct it.

“Damn you Rachel!” Kurt yells at his phone, ringing his flatmate for the fifth time. Of all the days the diva decides to not be on her phone, why today?

Kurt has had one hell of a day and just wants to get home, have a nice warm shower, and crawl into bed to sleep until Christmas.

He tries calling Rachel again, hoping she is simply singing in the shower so loud that she can’t hear her phone. 

Unsurprisingly, the phone goes to answerphone once again, a cheery prerecorded Rachel explaining that she can’t get to the phone right now as she is probably preparing for her next big audition. 

Kurt hangs up in frustration, fighting the urge to throw the phone at the doors to the building in front of him. 

His building in fact. You know, the doors that lead to the stairs that lead to the loft where he lives. 

If only he hadn’t forgotten his keys this morning when he left in a rush, running late for his early meeting at his vogue internship. 

If only he didn’t have afternoon lectures at NYADA meaning he didn’t have time to come back to the loft for lunch. 

If only Gunther hadn’t asked him to work late to cover someone else’s shift after his own, he would have realised he didn't have his keys in time to do something about it. 

“If only I had remembered my stupid keys!” he shouts to no one, the streets deserted at this time in the evening. 

Morning?

He has no idea. 

Kurt goes to lean against the wall, kicking the brick with the back of his heel a couple of times. 

How is he going to get in?

* * *

“Why do all the bad people have red lightsabers?”

“Because they are bad.”

“Well, in a director’s sense yes, but in the plot it doesn’t make sense.”

“Blaine, what on earth do you mean?”

“Well,” Blaine turns to face Sam on the couch next to him, the credits of the Star Wars film still playing in the background. “Why would you buy a new lightsaber just because you decide to cross into the dark side? Would you not just use the one you have already got?”

“Where would the fun in that be?”

“It also gives people away. Like, if you are fighting against someone with a red saber you know they are bad. Surely it would be a good deception to not have a red lightsaber?”

“Pass me your phone,” Sam demands, holding his hand out. 

“Why?”

“I’m going to google it. I’m sure someone has worked out why.”

“What’s wrong with your phone?”

“Bro, I told you, I’ve lost it.”

“Sam, have you really not got a new one yet?” Blaine sighs, sounding like a tired parent.

“I will once I get my first paying job.”

“What? I thought you have had a couple of jobs?” Blaine questions, reluctantly passing his phone over to the other boy. 

“I have. But all the ones with Bichette paid me in clothes.”

“That’s... not a standard form of currency…”

“Yeah, well,” Sam replies, most distracted as he is typing. “I’ve got to get my face out there before I start to land the big jobs. You know how it is.”

“I really don’t,” Blaine replies. Sure, he did a couple of gigs for free himself back in high school. But that was back in high school, before he had bills to pay. Now, living away from their parents, the money has to be priority. Blaine has had to cover Sam’s half of the rent the last two months now, and there is only so much a part time background actor - and full time student, he has to add - can afford to cover before he finds him himself in financial difficulty. 

“Found it!” Sam declares, showing Blaine his phone screen too fast to be able to read any of it. “A dark side user can only gain crystals by stealing them, and then having to bend it to their will. This causes the crystals to bleed, turning the lightsaber red.”

“Really?” Blaine asks sceptically. 

“Apparently so. So there, plot hole is plugged!”

“I bet someone came up with that post production as a reason. That can’t have been intentional,” Blaine says, holding his hand out for his phone back.

“Who was that hot guy on Grindr?” Sam asks, completely changing the topic as he looks at Blaine’s phone curiously. 

“Kurt… why?” Blaine replies carefully, wondering where this is going. 

Sam doesn’t say anything straight away, instead typing away on Blaine’s phone.

“Sam. What are you doing?” Again, no reply. 

Feeling a sense of dread at his best friend’s scheming look, Blaine reaches over to try and snatch his phone back. 

“Nah ah!” Sam bats his hand away, stretching his arm away from Blaine so it is out of his reach.

“Sam, give me back my phone.”

“One moment, I just need to do something first.” Sam turns to lean over the side of the couch, using both hands to continue typing.

Not happy, Blaine jumps forwards and onto Sam’s back, trying to tackle the much stronger boy into returning his phone. 

Unsurprisingly it doesn’t work, however the shock of having Blaine jumping on him does make Sam pause in typing long enough for Blaine to see what is going on.

“Sam! No! Give me my phone. Don’t you dare send that message!” 

Sam looks at him with a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“You have been pinning after this guy for months, I’m just trying to help you along.”

“Not by sending…  _ that _ !” Blaine objects, reading the explicit details his friend has typed into the reply box just waiting for one more touch before being sent. 

As Sam moves his arm to press the send button Blaine grabs onto the model’s bicep.

They say Moms are able to find impossible strength and lift cars off babies. Turns out, Blaine is able to tap into that strength when it is a very explicit text about to be sent to his crush. 

He pulls Sam’s arm back and is able to snatch the phone from the bigger boy’s hand, promptly deleting the message to ensure it can’t be sent by mistake. 

“In my defence,” Sam starts, thankfully not retaliating, “He messaged you first.”

At this, Blaine decides to read the only message now left on the screen. 

_ Hey! This is Kurt, your neighbour from the top floor. So Sorry to bother you, but I’m locked outside. Can you please open the front door for me? _

* * *

Kurt paces back and forth in front of the door, continuing refreshing his phone in the hopes of a reply. 

He first saw the boy when he moved in, Kurt rushing down the stairs late for a shift at the Spotlight Diner. A few weeks later he noticed the curly-haired photo on Grindr, and something inside him fluttered at the knowledge. He was really tempted to go knock on the guy's door there and then, but realised that would be weird and all kinds of stalker-y. Since then he hasn’t been able to get the courage to message the guy, deciding it would be very awkward seeing each other in the foyer often should a date not work out. 

Now however, he is desperate. It’s surprisingly cold for this time of the year, and after twenty missed calls to Rachel he realised that method wasn’t going to yield much success. 

He just hopes that the boy is awake as he refreshes the open chat window once again. 

_ I’ll be right down, _ the reply says. 

Kurt breathes out a massive sigh of relief. His knight in shining armour is coming to rescue him. 

It doesn’t take long until he hears the metallic click of the electromagnetic lock disengage, the door opening to reveal the boy in question.

“Ohmygod!” he rushes out. “I am so pleased you are up. Thank you thank you thank you!” 

“Hey, you are welcome!” the boy smiles back at him, looking completely sincere. 

“You are an absolute life saver!”

“Glad to be of service,” Blaine replies, bowing extravagantly as Kurt walks towards the door. “So, how long have you been stuck out here?”

“I have no idea. Maybe three quarters of an hour.”

“Oh wow! You should have messaged sooner!”

“I was trying to get a hold of my roommate, but she appears to be completely MIA.” 

“Let me guess; always texting you but never seeming to reply when you are in need?” Blaine asks. 

“How did you know?”

"Been there. I'm still there actually," Blaine adds with a chuckle. "So, how did you lock yourself out?" he asks conversationally as the pair head towards the stairs. 

"I was in a rush this morning and must have forgotten my keys," Kurt explains.

"How did you manage to just forget the main door keys and not your flat keys? Unless…"

"Ah crap!" Kurt curses, the realisation dawning on him.

"Well, if you need somewhere to crash tonight…" Blaine leaves the offer hanging, wanting to be helpful but not come across too creepy or forceful.

"Thank you for the offer. It might be okay though… it's not all too often we lock the loft door."

"In this neighborhood?" Blaine replies shocked.

"Well, we have so many of our friends coming and going all the time, and with the main building door locked it doesn't seem worth the hassle. It's not as if we have much worth stealing all the way up from the top floor anyway."

"You must sleep better than I do!" Blaine laughs, coming to a stop on the third floor. "Anyway, so this is me."

"Nice. Well thanks for letting me in. I really do appreciate it," Kurt thanks, unsure how to negotiate the awkwardness forming. 

"No worries," 

"Well, I guess I will see you around?" Kurt replies, reluctant to go but not really seeing an alternative.

"Yeah. See you around!" 

* * *

"So? What happened?" Sam asks the moment Blaine steps through the door, obviously having been waiting.

"Nothing. I let him in, and he has gone up to his apartment."

Sam's face falls. "Seriously Blaine? I am going to have to teach you some game. He was handed to you!"

"Not everything in life is about sex, Sam."

"Preaching to the choir here!"

"Still no progress with Mercedes?" Blaine asks, going to sit on the couch next to him. 

"I respect her choice, you know. I love how passionate she is about her beliefs and I absolutely do not want to be the boyfriend who pushes her to do something she isn't comfortable with…"

"But?" Blaine prompts, sensing the unspoken word. 

"But it's killing me man! Do you know how many times I have masterbated this week?!"

"TMI."

"I was hoping you could go get some action! At least then I could live through you!"

"You do realise how weird that sounds, right?"

"Help a bro out!" Sam begs.

Blaine is interrupted from replying by a knock at the door. 

Sam sends Blaine a knowing look before literally jumping of the couch, covering the floor in ultra long strides.

"Hello," he says, opening the door.

"Oh, umm. Hi. Sorry, I think I might have got the wrong apartment," comes the reply, Blaine instantly recognizing the unique voice. 

"Oh, you haven't," Sam replies. Blaine approaches the door just in time to see Kurt's half-confused-half-scared expression before he spots Blaine, a smile crossing his lips as Sam side steps out of the way. 

"Hey," he greets.

"Hey. So umm… seems this is one of those rare nights Rachel has actually locked the apartment…" he drifts of.

"Come on in then," Blaine invites, opening the door wider to allow the taller boy past. 

"Sorry to intrude."

"I'll leave you boys to it," Sam announces, giving Blaine a wink. 

Kurt doesn't miss the exchange between the friends. 

"Don't mind him," Blaine starts when he sees the concern in Kurt. Speaking louder to make sure Sam hear he continues, "He's just frustrated as his girlfriend has principles!"

"I heard that!" Sam shouts.

"That's because I said it out loud!" Blaine shouts back, causing Kurt to laugh. 

The noise almost makes Blaine forget everything he has ever learned. Blaine has never heard a full on laugh sound as musical as this boy's did.

"So, umm, are you sure I'm alright to crash here tonight?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely," Blaine replies, the English language slowly coming back to him. "I'll find some sheets and make up the couch for you," he starts, heading throw to his room, leaving the door open behind him as he searches through his cupboards.

And then the next draw. 

And then under the bed.

Where on earth has he put the spare sheets!

"Everything alright?" Kurt asks from the doorway, making Blaine jump.

"Oh… umm… yeah. I just can't remember where I've put the spare sheets…" he ponders, looking around his room for inspiration. He was sure he left them in the cupboard, going over to double check.

"That's ok, I don't mind going without…" Kurt offers, sounding slightly reluctant. 

“No… don’t be silly,” Blaine says, not liking the idea of the boy cold on the couch. “You can sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch.”

“No, don’t do that!” Kurt objects. “You are already letting me crash here. I’m fine on the couch, really.”

Blaine considers for a moment, eyes falling on his bed. “Well… I do have a double bed…” he states, leaving the question unspoken.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asks, seeming dubious but not overly reluctant. 

“Yeah. I’ve shared my bed several times!” he says trying to sound encouraging. At Kurt’s smirk, he hastens to add. “Platonically! Like with girls and hetro guys. No funny business from me, I promise!”

“You promise?”

“Scouts honor,” he says, saluting with one finger pointed.

“That’s not the scouts salute,” Kurt comments, finally walking into Blaine’s bedroom. Blaine can’t help but notice Kurt goes to the other side from where Blaine normally sleeps, leaving Blaine his usual side of the bed.

“I wouldn’t know, I didn’t go.”

“I did,” Kurt offers up the information as he takes off his shoes. 

“Really?” 

“Don’t sound surprised. Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean I didn’t like doing ‘boy’ things.”

“No no, no judgment coming from me!”

Kurt stares at him for a moment, letting Blaine stew over his assumption before finally speaking. “I quit after two weeks.”

Blaine relaxes a little, relieved he doesn’t appear to have offended the boy. 

“I don’t want to belong to any club that would have me as a member,” he smiles, quoting the famous line. 

Blaine laughs, the tension evaporating. 

Blaine walks to his side of the bed, pulling off his shirt but leaving his wife beater and sweatpants on. He may have shared his bed before, but never with a gay man he is attracted to, so he doesn’t want to risk anything. 

Sitting on his bed he notices Kurt has stripped down to similar attire, although still in his skin tight jeans. 

What Blaine would do to get them off. 

_ Wait, what? Totally not cool Anderson! _

“Thanks again,” Kurt says, climbing under the covers. 

“No worries whatsoever,” he smiles. “Night, Kurt.”

“Night, Blaine,” Kurt smiles back. 

Rolling over he switches the light off, making sure to keep his back to Kurt as he settles in for the night. 

* * *

A Year Later

* * *

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this!” Kurt says, legs swinging over the side of Blaine’s bed. Well, their bed considering how much time he spends in it. 

“I can. I have been counting down the days since we signed the contract,” Blaine replies, continuing to pack his photo frames into the cardboard box, wrapping each of them carefully in bubble wrap as Sam hands them down to him. 

“Well, yes. But it is actually happening! We are moving in together!” Kurt almost squeals, struggling to contain his excitement. 

“We would be moving in a lot quicker if you would help,” Blaine hints, looking up at Kurt from the floor. 

“Is my help no good?” Sam complains, refusing to hand over the next photo frame.

“Your help is much appreciated,” Blaine thanks. 

“But not as good as Kurt’s help?” he pouts. 

“No, your help is a lot better than Kurts at the moment!” Blaine tries to appease the boy, Sam finally passing the photo over. 

“Well, I don’t want to be the cause of a domestic. Plus, I’m in no hurry for you to move out,” he says, going to sit on the bed next to Kurt and wrapping an arm over Kurt’s shoulders.

“Remind me again why I introduced you to each other?”

“Because Sam walked in butt naked that first morning we woke up together demanding to know all the dirty details,” Kurt says, crossing his arms but continuing to swing his legs. 

“Hey! I was just curious.”

“And horny,” Blaine mutters, mostly under his breath so they are both still able to hear him. 

“And with absolutely no shame,” Kurt adds, the image of waking up to that branded into his mind. 

“Hey, would you be ashamed if you had this?” Sam says, gesturing to his body.

Kurt pushes his arm gently, although hard enough that the model falls sideways onto the bed, not bothering trying to stop the motion. 

“Oh, damn!” Blaine curses, bringing Kurt’s attention back to his boyfriend. “I’m out of tape!” 

“I’ve got some in my room if you want,” Sam offers. 

“Yes please.” When it becomes clear that Sam’s offer wasn’t an offer to go get it, Blaine reluctantly stands up with a huff. “Fine. Where is it?”

“One of my shelves in the wardrobe.”

Blaine heads out in search of more tape as Kurt turns his attention to Sam, who is still laid on his side. 

“Why in your wardrobe?” 

“Why not?” Sam defends, rolling over to lay flat on his back, lifting his legs over Kurt to stretch out straight. 

“It’s boring to do things the normal way. Sometimes you need to create chaos to have a bit of fun!”

Kurt is about to reply when Blaine’s voice echoes through the apartment first.

“Saaaam!”

“Yeeees!” Same replies in the same tone.

“Why are my spare sheets in the bottom of your wardrobe?”

Sam shoots upright, panic across his face as he looks at Kurt.

“Shit!” 


End file.
